2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season Predictions
Prediction 01: Below Average Consists of 7 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes, with no category 5 hurricanes. ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:30/11/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/05/2019 till:21/05/2019 color:TS text:"Andrea (SS)" from:28/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 color:C1 text:"Barry (C1)" from:19/07/2019 till:24/07/2019 color:C1 text:"Chantal (C1)" from:08/09/2019 till:17/09/2019 color:C3 text:"Dorian (C3)" from:30/09/2019 till:12/10/2019 color:C4 text:"Erin (C4)" from:22/10/2019 till:27/10/2019 color:TS text:"Fernand (SS)" from:11/11/2019 till:15/11/2019 color:C2 text:"Gabrielle (C2)" barset:break barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Prediction 02: Slightly Below Average Consists of 10 named storms, 6 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes, with one category 5 hurricane. ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:30/11/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/05/2019 till:21/05/2019 color:TS text:"Andrea (SS)" from:25/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 color:C2 text:"Barry (C2)" from:17/07/2019 till:22/07/2019 color:TS text:"Chantal (TS)" from:08/08/2019 till:17/08/2019 color:C3 text:"Dorian (C3)" from:28/08/2019 till:09/09/2019 color:C3 text:"Erin (C3)" from:05/09/2019 till:15/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Fernand (C5)" from:30/09/2019 till:08/10/2019 color:C2 text:"Gabrielle (C2)" from:11/10/2019 till:23/10/2019 color:TS text:"Humberto (TS)" from:24/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 color:C4 text:"Imelda (C4)" barset:break from:19/11/2019 till:25/11/2019 color:TS text:"Jerry (SS)" barset:break barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Prediction 03: Near Average Consists of 11 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes, with no category 5 hurricanes, of which one category 4 hurricane has wind speeds of 155 mph; that hurricane attained that strength in the month of November ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/05/2019 till:21/05/2019 color:TS text:"Andrea (SS)" from:02/07/2019 till:06/07/2019 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:11/07/2019 till:17/07/2019 color:TS text:"Chantal (TS)" from:31/07/2019 till:07/08/2019 color:C2 text:"Dorian (C2)" from:28/08/2019 till:09/09/2019 color:C3 text:"Erin (C3)" from:07/09/2019 till:15/09/2019 color:C2 text:"Fernand (C2)" from:30/09/2019 till:08/10/2019 color:TS text:"Gabrielle (TS)" from:11/10/2019 till:23/10/2019 color:TS text:"Humberto (TS)" from:24/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 color:C4 text:"Imelda (C4)" barset:break from:09/11/2019 till:13/11/2019 color:TS text:"Jerry (TS)" from:16/11/2019 till:27/11/2019 color:C4 text:"Karen C4)" barset:break barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Category:Predictions